The Break Up
by WithAnAngel
Summary: drabble. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. But every day he wasn't there, I felt my love for him slowly but steadily fading. I guess for me, it's really just the opposite...


**Author's Note: **Yay, I found a story I had written forever ago on my computer! Go searching through old stories! So as you can see, this story is called The Break Up. Surprise surprise, it's about two people breaking up! Well, to be more specific, Sam and Danny. This is a DRABBLE so I probably won't write any other chapters, but, hey, I might. You never know. (Review, review!)

So anyway, this story has a background, a story before this took place. It's pretty important to read the background so you can understand the rest of the story.

**BEFORE THE BREAK UP: **Danny and Sam have been together for two years now, since they were sixteen. After yet another fight with her parents, Sam decides to move out and see the world for herself, to cut any strings she had with her parents once and for all. Sam moves to Australia, while Danny remains in Amity Park. Danny's secret has been revealed (because of Reality Trip) and now it has become harder for him to leave his home, thanks to the paparazzi and those crazy fan girls. ;)  
Near impossible for him to leave the city, he has only been able to see Sam about once every three months. And after a while, enough is enough...

* * *

**The Break Up**

It was true that Sam loved Danny. But it was also true that she no longer felt the same attraction towards him. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. And Danny certainly was absent a lot. Not that he wanted to be. Sam knew Danny wanted nothing more than to be with her. However, the poor boy could hardly walk out his front door without being intensely blinded by the paparazzi. But, the exact opposite had happened, actually. Sam felt (however much she denied it) her love for Danny had slowly waned with every passing day.

Danny felt it as well, no matter how badly he didn't want to. Lately, every time Danny had taken Sam on a moonlit flight, he hadn't seen her smile once. Being a goth and all, Sam was not one to smile often, but she would always smile in front of Danny. Once, he had seen the corners of her mouth twitch upwards as he flew her to their picnic; lunch atop the Eiffel Tower. But lately, she seemed more distant; a stranger behind those beautiful amethyst eyes.

And now, as he flew her home on one of those frequent less-romantic nights, he felt her squirm in his grip. Afraid of dropping her, Danny instinctively slowed down.

"Danny," Sam's cool voice was nearly a whisper. "There's something I have to tell you."

Danny set her down gently on the balcony of her beautiful Victorian home. He hovered a few feet away from her as he patiently waited for her to continue.

"I know you come as often as you can to see me—" she began, looking down at her feet as she spoke. "But, I don't know if that's enough for me."

"I visit you regularly." Danny said.

"Once every three months is not regularly!" Sam shrieked, her voice rising with dramatic force.

Danny winced slightly at his girlfriend's anger. He suddenly felt very small.

Sam took a deep breath, continuing in a much lighter tone. "I know you try your best, with all those crazy fan girls chasing you around all the time," she paused here, smirking. "But, I think I need a boyfriend a bit closer to home."

Danny blinked. "...And?"

Sam sighed angrily at her boyfriend's natural obliviousness. "And I don't think it's going to work out between us Danny."

Danny watched as Sam nervously fiddled with her hands as she spoke. The hands he had held so often, with such care. He suddenly realized that Sam was still talking. He mentally slapped himself as he tried to focus on what she was saying.

"...And you have enough on your plate as it is. It seems such a hassle for you to have to fly all the way here to Australia simply to visit, wouldn't you agree?"

Danny stared at her. He was quite aware of his mouth hanging open. It might've very well fallen to the floor too if it hadn't been firmly attached to his jaw. He tried to say something, some sentence to argue, to tell her it wasn't a waste of time, but the words seemed lodged in his throat. He closed his mouth, opened it, then seemed to change his mind and close it again. Instead, he flew down to the floor and took a tentative step towards her.

Sam looked as if she wanted to step back, but she firmly held her ground with her arms crossed over her chest. Danny could see the confusion veiled behind those proud eyes. So, she wasn't completely sure of this either. For a moment she looked so vulnerable, so defenseless, so _unsure_. All it would take to break the haughty image was a small push. And Danny could think of three words that would do it. The only problem was, did he want to say them?

"So you think it's a hassle for me to fly all the way out here to see my girlfriend?" Danny asked instead.

"Well, the thing is," Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I've kind of already found someone else."

Danny hadn't been expecting that. He looked around her, looking at nothing in particular, yet at the same time, at everything. His eyes flickered to the deep beauty of the stars, which shone so brightly ahead; a celestial light placed up in the heavens beyond them. A heavy silence set over them like a fog. Not the comfortable, nice kind of silence, but the awkward silence of strangers. Danny knew if he said something, it would be over. If he spoke, life, love, it would all lose its meaning. If he spoke, things would never be the same. So instead, he kept quiet, choosing to avoid the truth.

Over the last two years, Sam had been his constant support. His friend, his girlfriend, his comfort, his strength. And it was all about to vanish. The pact, the bond they shared which had been built and reinforced by tears and kisses, it would be gone. Danny looked at Sam. The cool, dark night had turned her usually shining amethyst eyes into deep pools of black. A cold shiver which had nothing to do with the cold rushed through him.

Danny looked up at her, his crystalline blue eyes full of indescribable pain and grief.

"Danny, please don't." Sam said, her voice quiet and filled with pain.

Her words tore through him, piercing every inch of his body and cutting jaggedly through his heart. Danny blinked, hoping to hide his pain. He breathed softly, his chest heaving up and down. As he studied the stars, he wondered vaguely why they shone so bright, why they were so full of life when his world was slowly falling to pieces around him.

"So, this is it?" Danny asked softly, his expression now unreadable.

"I guess so," Sam answered, looking away from Danny and quietly biting her lower lip. She felt tears of pain build up behind her eyes and she forcefully pushed them back.

The silence came again. It seeped around her, making time itself freeze. A small owl nearby hooted, reflecting the lonely song in her heart. Danny would no longer be hers. She would never again be able to look up and see the gentle warmth that shone through his eyes before he kissed her. Sam held her breath. Every second seemed to pass by so slowly, like blood which pulses through an open wound. Reluctantly, she looked up at Danny.

He smiled weakly in return. "Fine," he said finally. "If it makes you happy, Sam."

He slowly rose into the air. As he prepared to leave, he looked once more at Sam. In his eyes, Sam saw their memories. In that one second, Sam knew that no hard feelings were being held. But most importantly, she knew that things between them were going to be fine.

"Goodbye."


End file.
